Daybreak: A Renesmee and Jacob story
by CrazieTygaBabe
Summary: Short version- Renesmee has run away from a bad mom, became a prostitute and ends up in a bad situation when Jacob saves her. She lives at his house but will they fall in love?
1. Rescue Me

**Hey everyone! Okay so this is a real story this time. I'm so sorry for flaking out on my other stories. I really am. Please subscribe to this story because I have a feeling it's going to be good. I had my friend Josh help me with the JPOV parts. He is just like me, a writer to get out emotion's so... Without further ado, The first chapter to Daybreak!**

**

* * *

**

RPOV

I sat there, on the disgusting hotel bathroom floor, crying. How could I become this person? Why was I a slut? Oh yeah, I remember now, because my mother had disowned me when I was fourteen. I had to become this kind of person to live. But I would've rather been dead than be this kind of person. I could hear Marcus calling me. I could only stall for a little bit longer, before he would come in here and hurt me. Who knows what he would do this time. He was an abusive, rude, Hispanic man. And he was my pimp. I hated him with every fucking fiber in my being. I wished someone would shoot him and he would die so I could escape.

My eyes found themselves looking at a half-open window. I thought quickly and locked the door, grabbed a towel, wrapped it around me and pushed the window all the way open. I got up on the ledge, slid my legs around and jumped. I was lucky it was a ground level room. My feet hit the ground and I ran as fast as I could. I had no idea where in hell I was going but it was away from Marcus and that's all I needed.

XxXx Five hours Earlier xXxX

JPOV

I looked in the mirror at myself and decided I looked good enough to go to the club. I had on a pair of converse, dark semi-skinny jeans, and a white polo. I heard the guys call me so I grabbed my wallet, black berry, and keys and walked down stairs. I had a pretty nice house that had been payed for by my okay job. I worked as a mechanic, but I owned the place and I had good customers who had large wallets.

"Finally! Where ya been man?" I shrugged and walked out to my SUV.

Since Seth was underage to drink but old enough to drive and go into the clubs, he would be the designated driver. So he got a head start at driving and got in the driver seat, and I got in the passenger seat. Paul, Embry and Quil got in the back and Seth started up the car.

"Where do you wanna go first?" Embry asked. I shrugged.

"Let's eat first for three reasons. One, I'm starving. Two, I don't really think it would be a good idea to drink a whole bunch of beer on an empty stomach. And three, I'm starving." We all looked at each other and just laughed.

Seth drove to the town diner where everyone knew everybody's business. It took about five seconds before someone spotted me and everyone erupted into 'Happy Birthday, Jake!' It would've been annoying any other day, but today nothing could piss me off. I got hugs from all the waitresses and we got a table right away. I had steak, corn, mashed potatoes, fries and a soda. It was one of the best meals I've ever had. When I slid Donna my card she shook her head.

"Oh no Babydoll, it's on the house for tonight." she said in a thick country accent. I grinned and we all thanked her and walked out. It was nine o'clock by now. I hadn't realized we had spent so much time at the diner, but I quickly shrugged it off and we drove off towards Seattle.

We got there and had to park four blocks away, but it was worth it because we got right in. Some girl who worked there grabbed my hand and led us to a table. We all just laughed at her. She obviously thought she had a chance with me. She didn't. We had a table on the second floor, that overlooked the dance floor. I thought it was pretty cool that they already had beer on the table. I popped off the cap and took a long gulp. It had been a while since I had one and I needed it.

After three beers I was feeling edgy and decided to smoke a cigarette. I told the guys that I would be in the alley behind the club. They all nodded their heads and I went to the stairs. I walked down them and to the door that led to the alley.

I stepped outside and automatically the pounding in my head stopped. I loved coming here with the guys but they played the suckiest music I had ever heard. I had lit the cigarette and was halfway through when I heard screaming. And this wasn't your ordinary teenage girls with their guys friends messing around, it was bloody murder. I started running in the direction I heard it come from and had passed about three blocks when I found a man attempting and succeeding with trying to punch a tiny girl. I mean she had to be only 5 feet tall and weigh like 110. She had soft curly bronze hair that went down to her waist. And she was so pale! I thought some people on the rez were pale, but she looked deathly pale. Like she might be darker if she wasn't ice cold.

She kept screaming and I thought he was going to kill her the way she was acting. I thought about running back and getting the guys. But then I realized she might be dead by the time we got back. So I thought on my feet and walked quietly up behind him. When I was close enough, I tapped him on the shoulder. He turned for just a fraction of a second and that was all I needed. I wrapped an arm around his neck and pulled him off of the girl. She slid down and curled her legs up to her chest. I threw him down on the ground and stomped on his face with my foot. He groaned and I turned around to help her but he got up. I turned around and stepped close to him. He reeked of beer and stale cigarette's. It was repulsive. I pulled my arm back and with full force, let it snap forward. His head snapped to the side and he was out cold.

I turned back towards the girl.

"Are you alright?" It was a stupid question. She had blood running from the side of her head down her face. I took off my shirt and bent down next to her. I pressed it to the wound and she hissed. She actually hissed. It took some will power not to laugh.

"My name is Jacob. Yours is?" She opened her eyes and they were so beautiful. Deep brown eyes and as I looked into her face I felt warmth. And happiness. All the bad things, bad break-ups, deaths, she made them better. I had imprinted on this girl and I didn't even know her name. I didn't need to.

"Renesmee." She pronounced it Ruh-Nez-May. It was beautiful. Just like her.

"It's beautiful." She had tears in her eyes now.

"It hurts really bad." Now I think I was going to cry.  
"Don't worry. I came here with some friends and I'll call them right now, they'll bring my car and I can take you back to my place and we'll get you fixed." She looked at me with disbelief. But to prove her wrong, I pulled out my blackberry and dialed Seth's number since he would be the least drunk. It rang once before he answered.

"Hey Jake! Man, where you been. We've been getting worried."

"I was smoking and then I heard screaming. I ran a couple blocks and found a man beating a girl up. I think I knocked him out, since he hasn't moved for like five minutes. I need you to get the guys and go get my car. I'll meet you there okay?" I didn't need a response. Whenever there was a girl in trouble, it pissed Seth off. Enough said. I heard the music stop and I hung up the phone, putting it in my pocket.

"We're gonna have to walk a couple blocks, are you able to or do I need to carry you?" She looked like she couldn't walk, but didn't want to say she needed me to carry her. So to save her the embarrassment, I picked her up with my hand on her back and my other arm under her legs. She was so light! I bet she hadn't eaten in a long time. I had guessed 110 before but now I wasn't so sure. I had made it back to the block on which the club was on, when I heard my car driving down the street.

"They're here." She opened her eyes and looked around. When she didn't see anything she looked at me. I nodded my head to the fast approaching blue SUV. She closed her eyes again and sighed. Quil, Embry, and Paul jumped out of the back seat and Paul tossed me a blanket. Quil got in the front and Paul and Embry got in the trunk part. I layed the blanket out so she could lay down but she clung to me.

"You're really warm, do you have to?" I shook my head no and got in the back seat. I wrapped the blanket around her and she closed her eyes. When her breathing got deeper, I knew she was asleep.

"So you imprinted on her?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"The way you look at her, it's like I've been told how I look at Claire. Like you're a blind man seeing the sun for the first time." I smiled at her face. It was beautiful. _She_ was beautiful.

* * *

**Wow. Well...you know what to do. Just a little inside thought. Who wants them to stay together? Who wants them to go their separate ways? Idk Idk! Um...Josh wants to say something. Ya know him...my friend who helped me write this. WHO WANTS JOSH TO STAY?  
-CTB **

**_Helloooo...So I really want to know what you guys think about my portrayal of Jacob. Im sorry but I'm team Jacob. IF I had to choose it would probably be him. So REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW. Thanks guys.  
-Josh _**


	2. The Stories We Have

**Hey everyone! Josh and I are very excited to do this chapter. All the secrets pour out. Full names...Life stories...You get the point. I don't think we'll have a lemon until the next chapter, but maybe a kiss or two. OH! AND I GOT PINK GEL NAILS. For the girls who get their nails done ask for the GEL ones, they are so much better and don't hurt that much. So yeah that's about all I have to say...OH! Can't believe I forgot this- to the three wonderful fanfictioners who reviewed the first chapter, thank you so much! I LOVE getting reviews. They keep me alive! Ok well maybe not alive...Idk LOL whatever...here's Josh...  
-CTB**

_Helllloooooo! Ok so...uhmmm Thanks for the reviews and uh yeah that's it. Peace!  
_-Josh

* * *

RPOV

I woke up to the sun, shining through the window. I was on a brown and cream colored king size bed. I had never slept on a bed so soft or comfortable. I sat up and the whole night came rushing back. Marcus, escaping, Marcus punching me, Jacob and his friends helping me, then- I came up blank. I guess I had fallen asleep. Someone knocked quietly and the door opened. It was Jacob. He had a glass of water and some aspirin. I wondered why for about 2 seconds until I touched my hand to my head.

"That guy hit you pretty hard. You were bleeding down the side of your face." I nodded and he handed me the water and pills. I took them gratefully.

"Ok so I know you're probably wondering about me and my life. My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. My mother and father disowned me when I was fourteen. I took $1,000 dollars and ran away after she hit me. I walked the streets for a long time. I had no other family to take me in so I was on my own. Sometimes I would find money, other times I was given money. But it was never enough. When I left my old house, I had to leave a lot of things. Only take what I could carry.

"So one day I was at a diner when a man and woman walked up to me. They had a little boy and girl about 7 or 8. They were twins. The parents asked me if I needed a place to stay. I said yes of course and we went to their house. I stayed there all of about two weeks before the kids and mother killed the man right in front of me. I flipped out. I got my stuff and ran. I kept running until I got to Seattle.

"I became a prostitute because it was easy money. I was doing tricks for two years before I met Marcus. The man you saw tonight was not the man I met. He was very nice and set me up with only the richest and nicest. But when I would hide money from him, he would always find it. Then he turned evil. He would slap me when he wouldn't get good feedback. But last night, I finally got away from him. I escaped out of a ground level bathroom window, and ran. I was hiding behind a restaurant when he found me. I ran as fast as I could and ended up behind that club you were at.

"I was very close to you and so was he. I didn't want to endanger you so as quietly and quickly as I could, I got away from you. He followed me though. I thought I was far away enough that if I screamed, no one would hear me. I thought you had gone inside, but you hadn't. You came to save me! I was so thankful."

"That's a sad and happy story. Would you like to hear mine?" I nodded and smiled. I didn't know he had a story.

"I am Jacob Ephraim Black. A long time there was a Quileute tribe. Their chief left his body one day to survey the area with his spirit. Another man who was banned from the village left his body and entered the chief's body. The chief returned and now had no way to go back to the village. He roamed day and night waiting for another spirit of the tribe to come into the spirit world so he could tell what had happened. No one came. But he did ask a wolf to let him share the wolfs body. The wolf agreed. The man and wolf rushed to the village to tell them. But no one could understand him. Then the man who had stolen his body, killed a man for entering the spirit world. The spirit chief was so angry that the wolf body morphed into one. Then he told his story and the false chief was killed.

"This wolf gene was passed down through many generations. Right down to mine. Renesmee, I am a werewolf. A shapeshifter. I didn't want to tell you but I kind of have to. Are you freaked out?"

I laughed at him. "Jacob Black! I've seen a man killed before me by his wife and kids. I've been raped and beaten and called a whore. I found the love of my life something I never thought would happen. I am not at all freaked out by this. I think it is an honor. To have a special ability. I do too, but I'll show you later. Now I have one question. What do you mean you had to tell me that story?" He took a deep breath.

"My kind has many abilities when in wolf form. Super strength, super speed, great agility, we can read each others minds, kind of like telepathy. But we also have another very special ability. We can imprint. Its like we fall in love but stronger. We are instantly that persons brother, friend, lover. Whatever the girl needs, we are. But when you imprint on a girl not apart of your tribe, or someone who doesn't know about our kind, we must tell them everything so they understand."

"And you've imprinted. On who?" He looked at me.

"Who do you think?" I decided now would be a good time to show him my gift, so I got a little closer and touched my hand to his cheek.

_You_. He nodded and the look on his face was priceless.

"What was that? I could hear your voice and see the letters all at the same time."

I giggled. "That's my gift. I have no idea how or when I got it, but I did...So you really imprinted on me?" He nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Renesmee, I love you." Tears spilled over my cheeks and I leaned forward into his chest.

"I love you too, Jacob Black."

"My sister Rachel used to live here, she was as tiny as you and has thousands of clothes in my closet that I never got rid of. If you want them, you can have them."

"What happened to her?"

"She got imprinted on by another wolf named Paul." I nodded and stood up a little shaky. "You alright?" I nodded and said yeah.

I walked to what I thought was the closet and I was right. I had a sixth sense about where things were. It was my radar.

On one side there were what I presumed to be Jacob's clothes, on the other, miles and miles and miles of clothes. Cotton, lace, silk, everything you could think of, it was there. I looked around and found a bra and put it on. I slid on some underwear and went to find a pair of jeans. The ones I found were so cute I couldn't resist. They were dark and tight fitting and then they flared out kind of like bell bottoms at the knee. I looked around for a tee shirt and found a white lacy cami. I put on a low cut black t-shirt and put on a grey vest like thing on.  
All I needed now were socks and shoes. I found black low cut socks and black converse.

I walked out of the closet and saw Jake asleep on the bed. It was so cute. I slowly got into the bed with him and curved into his side. I just listened to his heart beat and counted the beats until he woke up. 50,309 beats later Jacob was awake.

"Crap! How long was I asleep?"

"About 50,309 heart beats." I said with a grin. He just looked at me like I had three heads. He leaned in and kissed me.

"I'll be right back." I melted and fell back onto the bed. Our first kiss was short but oh so cute. He was only gone a minute and then came back. He was wearing a tight black shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes.

"Would you like to eat?" My stomach growled so loud when he mentioned food that I nodded so quickly he burst out laughing. He walked out of the room and I followed holding his hand, and we walked to the kitchen where there was a lot of yelling and whooping going on. I laughed when I saw a bunch of overgrown teenage boys dancing around to Katy Perry's _Waking up in vegas._ It was so funny.

"Alright enough." Jake said as we walked in. They all froze and looked at Jake. Then their eyes found me. There were a lot of hey's and I returned them. Jake went down the line calling off names.

"That's Sam, our pack leader. My best friends Embry and Quil, you remember them. You should remember Paul and Seth. Then there's Jared, Brady and Collin. There's also Leah." All the guys faces suddenly hardened.

"Leah left us about four years ago and just recently came back. She was here earlier. She wants to talk to you tonight, if you're alright with it. She's the only female werewolf in existence that we know of." So many thoughts were going through my head but I manged to nod. All the guys faces softened, like they had been afraid of how I would handle it. They obviously had a lot to learn.

The doorbell rang and Sam went to get it. Apparently someone had ordered a pizza or two or ten. We all sat around and told jokes and the whole time I just sat in Jacob's lap with his arm around my waist and his head on my shoulder. He was my perfect man and I wanted it to stay this was forever...

* * *

**Holy crap guys! You don't know how long that took to come up with. Josh didn't even have to lift a finger since I'm the one who does the Renesmee parts. Ugh! Lazy boy. Oh well. Anywaysss I hope you guys like this chapter and review please! Remember that ideas are always welcome and so are constructive reviews. Thanks so much ya guys. Peace!  
-CTB **


End file.
